


FALLEN ANGELS

by CANDYTUFT_KUN



Category: Mozart L' Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANDYTUFT_KUN/pseuds/CANDYTUFT_KUN
Summary: 原作：《摇滚莫扎特》配对：萨莫萨无差 含少量mob莫情节萨列里—Florent Mothe莫扎特—Mikelangelo Loconte梗源：当萨列里从他人眼里消失的时候，他才发现自己似乎在哪里都是若有若无的存在？警告：角色设定与背景改动，别问历史bug问就是架空，OOC，内容狗血无逻辑，情节遵从作者撒的狗血。角色观点不代表作者观点。





	FALLEN ANGELS

1.「我看到了天使」  
自第一次听到莫扎特音乐的那天开始，萨列里开始失眠。  
如果不曾听过这首曲子，我还能自认一位合格的宫廷乐师，萨列里刻薄地想到。  
但那是沃尔夫冈•阿马德乌斯•莫扎特，音乐世家出身，姐姐玛利亚•安娜•莫扎特自幼冠有“音乐神童”之名，由此也可见这位弟弟的天赋不凡。  
但在真正听到之前，萨列里是不在意的。外界舆论褒贬终不如自己亲眼所见，就像他从没在金光璀璨的贵族中寻觅到自己的知音一样，外界赞扬的“高雅贵族”也不过如此。他更愿意将自己穿梭舞会结交朋友的时间用来执笔，勾画一个个跳动的黑色音符，流动成一首美妙的旋律。  
至于那些被加到头上的诸如“高雅”“冷峻”“不善言辞”等的形容词，萨列里隐忍着自己不去在意他们。  
而莫扎特似乎是相反的那一面。他粗俗，大方，热情，是一团点燃了维也纳的火焰，也是一位散播圣音的天使。他的音符是如此美妙动听，以至于为他而来的贵族和大臣不在少数，但多少是追求音乐而来，多少是追求名誉而来，别人不得而知。  
莫扎特总是流连于晚宴与舞会之间，像一位飘然来去的舞者从不流连于花丛中的玫瑰，因为他自己就是艳红的。他总是会捧起人群中最美丽的那张脸庞，送以亲昵的吻和赞美。  
他的名声同他的音乐盛誉不同。轻浮，粗鲁，出格。一位贵族轻蔑地评价道。但当那朵玫瑰飘到她面前，扬起柔软的脸庞，用那双蜜糖般的眼睛注视着她，用淡色的嘴唇吐出甜言蜜语时，又有谁能拒绝捧起玫瑰呢。哪怕玫瑰带刺。  
萨列里终于见到了玫瑰，在一个舞会上。身为宫廷乐师，萨列里清楚地知道哪位厨师能做出最美味可口的甜点，又将会在哪个宴会上大展身手。萨列里很少在这方面苛责自己，他愿意为了心爱的甜点出现在人群面前，哪怕一出现就会收到簇拥、甜蜜如泡沫般的赞美和数不尽的邀请。  
远离旋转的舞池，萨列里正一层层剥开盘中柔软蓬松的奶油，眼睛不时抬起，四处张望，像一只防止敌人踏进自己领土的大猫。  
在某个不经意间，萨列里瞥见了金发的天使，洁白的羽翼张开，破碎成了刺眼的白光。  
萨列里缓缓地眨眼，视线里走来了一个轻盈的身影。他被人围绕着，却是那么引人注目。  
他走到萨列里面前，扬起浅棕色的脑袋，轻快地问候道：“您好！”他迅速凑到萨列里面前亲吻了他的脸颊。萨列里猝不及防，但那吻是如此轻柔，他甚至忘记了后退。  
如张开双翼，他面前的人张开手臂行了一礼。  
“请原谅我的僭越，但您是如此的美丽，让我无法抑制自己。”  
“沃尔夫冈•阿马德乌斯•莫扎特很高兴认识您。”  
观众围了上来，有人倒吸了一口冷气，惊讶地说：“是萨列里大师吗？”低语传开。“这也太失礼了。”  
萨列里缓过神来，向问候之人缓缓点头，退后了一步。议论声对他是如此嘈杂和陌生。  
等等，他回过神来。  
莫扎特？  
莫扎特的声音一下抬高了。“原来是萨列里大师！没想到您竟与您的音乐一样美丽，甚至更盛！久仰大名，今天终于见到您了。”他的笑容又灿烂了几分，眼角微微勾起。  
虽是初次见面，但萨列里早已从莫扎特的乐谱中窥见这位音乐家可能拥有的模样。每一段曲谱都是作者一部分生活的缩影，被宠爱的童年，天赐的音乐天赋，碰壁的事业，像是在大理石上的每一凿，将莫扎特刻成一副独特的模样。  
他有一双明亮却浓厚的眼睛，勾勒脸庞的曲线圆润如溪流中被冲刷的鹅卵石，两颊上粉色的红晕衬托白皙的脸，显得格外美艳纯净。  
他微微一笑，用顺滑轻柔的声音说：“我本希望我们的初见可以更加正式公开，但这样似乎也很好。”  
他似乎还想说些什么，偷偷地舔着嘴唇，牙齿咬在下唇上，最后还是上前几步，凑到萨列里耳边。  
“今天很高兴认识您，希望我也能在梦中的玫瑰花丛中遇见您。”他的笑容变得狡猾起来，漂亮的眼睛如两轮月牙。  
莫扎特要走时又看了一眼萨列里，携着人群热闹地离开了。而萨列里只是静静地站着，不做任何反应。莫扎特凑过来的时候，他甚至没有动。  
当莫扎特席卷着浓郁的香水味踏入花园时，就看见萨列里笔直立在灌木丛旁，如同一道黑色的阴影。  
萨列里面前正含着一朵带苞的玫瑰，他面色冷淡苍白，虽垂头看向玫瑰，双目却没有神采。  
玫瑰带刺，却因此更加美丽。  
萨列里深知其道，却无法自拔。就像聪慧如他明白了莫扎特的邀请，本应避开这位稀世天才莫名其秒提出的约会，但又止不住自己向后花园走去的步子。  
他深知自己必定会懊悔现在的举动。莫扎特是谁？一首作为他步入维也纳的敲门砖的乐曲，让萨列里在黑夜里翻来覆去地失眠，废弃的稿纸在桌子上堆积，露出的音符破碎而尖锐，就像刺入萨列里胸口的尖刀。  
莫扎特就像一个牧羊人，不，他是魔笛。只要一被吹响，听到音符的人就会不由自主地追随他。  
“大师！您来啦！您果然能听懂我的暗语。”莫扎特得意地挥舞起拳头，快步走到萨列里旁边。  
萨列里没说什么，朝他微微点头。  
莫扎特笑了，抓住了他的手。莫扎特的手心是温热干燥的。  
“大师！我带您去个好地方。”他的声音清脆又满含高兴，只看他圆润的后脑勺都能想象那张天使般的面孔露出天真的笑。  
“我带您去花园！那里有个漂亮的亭子，您可以看到一整片星空。”  
萨列里像是被牵住的马匹，茫然又顺从地跟随着莫扎特的步伐。  
“您知道吗，舞会那群人真的好令人无聊，他们只想获得关注，说的话又没有任何意义，更谈论不出一首曲子的好坏。”  
“除了花俏的外表和闪耀的金币之外，他们还能拥有什么呢？我打赌他们从来都没有受到女神的祝福。”  
“大师，我真幸运遇到了您。”絮絮叨叨的莫扎特突然转身，抱住了萨列里。  
萨列里触碰到一股温热，他突然惊醒，后退了好几步，瞪大眼睛看着面前的莫扎特，像是看见一团美味的糕点“嘭”的一声变成一个陌生的活人，几欲拔腿逃开。  
“莫扎特先生，你对每一个认识不到一天的陌生人都会……这样吗？”他右手理起了衣领，努力用冷淡的语气提问。  
像是一层脆弱的伪装。  
莫扎特本来有点沮丧的表情消失了，他弯起嘴角道：“大师是不一样的！我早就听闻您的盛名，您的音乐是如此前卫，有趣，丰富……”  
他兴致勃勃地谈起了萨列里的音乐，夸赞之语层出不穷。甜蜜的嘴唇吐出来的赞美，却成了射进萨列里胸口的利剑。  
莫扎特不只是夸赞他的乐曲，他随口指出的变调和改动，展开的音符海洋，哼出的新旋律，是萨列里心中可遇不可求的圣地。那是只能仰望的云端，萨列里还在努力搭建天梯，而莫扎特在云上翩翩起舞。  
萨列里内心已经泛起苦涩。  
他甚至开始随兴高歌，声音高昂略带青涩，如天使布下圣音，理应如此。一曲完毕，莫扎特兴奋地红了脸庞，看向萨列里。  
见萨列里不说话，莫扎特有些紧张。  
“大师？”他歪着头。  
“这很好，莫扎特，这很好，”萨列里缓缓开口，声音有些嘶哑。  
他们在花园里聊着他们喜欢的一切，头上是纯白的月，脚下是湿软的泥土和青草，还有凹凸不平的方形石砖。他们声音时而高昂激烈，时而温柔低沉，像一首冗长多变的曲子。  
待他们突然从小世界中醒觉，侍从的呼声从花园外传来，他们才意识到月亮已经攀上最高处，万物进入休眠，而他们仍为一个小调精力充沛地争论不休。  
萨列里突然站起来，他看向外面，握住了拳头。莫扎特抬头看着他，看到了抿紧的嘴唇。  
“时间不早了，我先走了，你早点休息。”萨列里低声说道。  
他没再看莫扎特，大步离开。  
“主人闭门不愿见客，”萨列里家的仆人低声说道，“您请回吧。”  
“您真的不能进去。管家大人回家休养了，没有人敢未经主人允许闯入他的房间的。”  
“主人出来用过餐，是昨天下午的事了。他不肯别人收拾他的卧室，他几天没有出门了。”  
“主人平时对我们很友善的，但他看起来心情不是很好，精神很差。”  
莫扎特气鼓鼓地把自己埋进柔软的被子时，还在想着晚上拜访萨列里失败的事情。  
自从萨列里独自离开已经有七天了，莫扎特敏感地感觉到了不对劲。他们聊得是那么愉快，坦诚彼此的心灵沉浸在音乐的交流中，萨列里却那么生硬地结束了一切。他像是突然从一个美梦中惊醒，惊慌失措地远离那个虚幻的梦。  
莫扎特让自己投入到无尽的玩乐中去忘记不快。他在皇宫中穿梭，发丝只沾上叶上的露珠和醇香的酒液，眼睛只看向花枝招展的美人，嘴唇只亲吻蜜糖，双腿只用来起舞。  
他甚至很晚睡觉，颠倒了作息。夜晚时沙子在嬉笑和乐谱中悄然流过。实在受不住困意时，他会在任何地方倒头就睡，睡得很沉很沉。  
直到在第七天，他突然看到华美的碟子中央摆放着一块精致的奶油蛋糕，他无来由地想到了萨列里大师。  
这七天内，他从未听过萨列里的名字，他像是消失了一样，不被任何人提及。莫扎特突然的念头就像投下的石子，激起了他内心的波动。  
一切似乎都变得索然无味。这天他早早溜出宴席，走进了萨列里的家中，又失望离开。  
走到大门前，他转头看向高处敞开的窗，风吹起窗帘，一阵一阵地飘动，像在对他招手。  
明月高挂。  
有人浅浅睡去，有人从噩梦中惊醒。  
萨列里慢慢抬起埋在手掌中的脸，他头发散乱，黑色的发丝贴着肩上的布料微翘，只着一件白色内衣，衣袖挽起，染着几片深褐色印记。他仰起头靠在墙上，感受着全身僵硬的不适感。  
又是晚上了。他抬眼看了眼窗外，又闭上了眼睛。  
他的崩溃突如其来，却来势凶猛，刚踏入这个房间，他如同被击倒一般，跪在了地上。那个美好的夜晚对他来说更像噩梦。他全然忘记了芬芳的鲜花，清香的青草和泥土气息，和流淌在花园的音乐，更准确地来说，他选择了敬而远之。  
蚂蚁怎能登上那最高的枝干，触碰那饱满红润的果实。落在地上的腐烂的果实，已经足够让它活下去。  
他痛苦那些躲在阴暗里的念头，如天罗地网般密布，让人几乎无法呼吸。  
他更痛苦于自己为之痛苦。玫瑰花簇铺满了桌面，而他拨开玫瑰花瓣，用荆棘刺穿了自己的身体。  
他不愿看见莫扎特。事实上，他不愿看见任何人。他其实看过很多东西，美好是那么纯粹，更显得因此伴生的罪恶过于真实。  
而他默许了。  
萨列里也不过如此，为了保护自己的音乐不受任何影响，为了让自己的音乐更加纯粹而不择手段。但他这样做，不正是在污染自己的艺术吗？  
莫扎特，为什么会有莫扎特这样的人？  
他的眼睛是纯洁的，他的笑容是纯洁的，他的音乐是纯洁的。  
怎么会有这样的人？  
萨列里因腹部的绞痛慢慢皱起眉头，蜷缩起来。  
“哒。”窗的方向传来一声鞋跟敲击瓷砖的声音。  
萨列里动了一下，睁开眼向那边看过去。  
长着翅膀的天使落在窗台上，窗帘随吹进来的风飘了起来，远处依稀可见明亮的月亮。  
萨列里睁大了眼睛。  
天使有着一头漂亮的金发，身穿白色的宽袖衬衫和黑色的马甲，羽翼巨大修长，轻轻地扇动着。  
“安东尼奥·萨列里？”这是莫扎特的声音。  
原来天使是莫扎特。萨列里默默想着，原本沉重的身体放松了一部分。  
不，他不是。萨列里体内理智冷淡的声音说道。但萨列里听不见。  
天使用细长的小腿发力，翅膀一扇，一跃跳到了萨列里面前右膝跪在了地上。  
“你这是怎么了？”天使说。  
萨列里缓缓起身，下意识用右手抵住了墙壁，却被手臂上的刺痛刺激得咬牙吸了口气。他双腿已经很久没活动过了，麻木使他一下没站住，前倾跌向了面前的天使。  
天使抬手接住了他，把他抱在怀里。  
天使的身体是冷的，萨列里却感到安心，放松地将头贴在他的肩上。天使的马甲像是黑色的鳞片一样闪着微光。  
天使低头，看到了地上泛着光的拆信刀和底下沾着大片深红血迹的布料。  
“您这是在干什么。”天使说。  
在萨列里看不到的地方，天使的表情突然变得生动，他瞪大眼睛难以置信，近乎带着恐惧，又皱起了眉，低垂了眼睛，咬住下唇，几乎悲悯。做完这一切，他的脸又冷淡下来，像是戴上一副副面具。  
萨列里淡淡地笑，喉咙干涸，他刚吸进一口气就浅浅咳起来。  
“我期望死亡。”他声音嘶哑。  
“我渴望净化。”  
“我有罪，我向您忏悔。”  
天使把脸转向另一边，萨列里只能看见他微翘的金发，在阴影下几乎透明。  
“我听见了，但这过于轻浮。”他声音有些颤抖。  
天使怎么能随意赐人死亡呢，萨列里醒悟。  
“尊敬的天使阁下，我希望您能洗去我的罪恶，我知道这太过懦弱，但我再也无法承受。”他闭眼，带着虔诚的语气说。  
天使脸色一变，声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的：“神自会实现你的愿望。”  
他捧住萨列里的脸，在他额头上落下一个如羽毛般轻柔的吻，双翼舒展开，将萨列里包裹住。  
萨列里的世界陷入纯粹的黑暗。  
只有他眼前，属于莫扎特的那双天使眼睛仍闪着锐利的光，看着他，像是在俯视人间受苦的众生。  
光渐渐暗淡。

2.「他没有真正死去」  
阳光透过窗帘洒进室内，驱走满室阴翳和只属于黑夜的气味。  
“我要见萨列里大师！”  
昨晚刚来过一趟的莫扎特大师在中午急匆匆地赶来，敲响了萨列里家的大门。  
他本该是个莽撞青年，无知地奔向荆棘丛生的大道被割下一道道血痕，在疼痛中退缩。但青年脱下稚嫩的皮囊，露出冰冷凶狠的目光时，没人敢于拦住他的步伐。  
莫扎特直奔向一位男仆指路的房间。  
他坚信那是只是梦中的场景，什么天使什么罪恶，何曾有人真正将它们钉在人间证实存在。但想着记忆中本只见过一次面的萨列里苍白虚弱跪服在地上的样子，他心脏一缩。  
他甚至能看清萨列里抬头时那虔诚又恐惧的眼睛，那会是梦境吗？梦能那么清晰吗？  
他站定在门口，急促地喘着气，似是退缩一样，手慢慢抓住把手，慢慢转开。  
时间仿佛被一只手攥着，指缝只容细碎的流沙一点一点坠落。莫扎特看着门缝渐渐变大，房间的样子渐渐清晰。  
是记忆中的样子，但更加明亮。记忆中因昏暗而漏过的细节一个个在他脑里补充。  
莫扎特踏进去，环顾一周。  
没有人。  
不对。不应该是这样。  
莫扎特执着地在房间里寻找，嘴里叫着“大师”“萨列里”，但迟迟听不到回应。  
几个仆人惊恐地在门外张望，低声讨论着不翼而飞的房屋主人和破门而入的粗鲁客人。  
房间里没有人。莫扎特翻遍了整个房间后得出了这个结论。  
但他像是被分成了两半，一边在对自己说：“他不在这”，另一半却反驳：“我知道他在这”。  
他被脑中这截然不同的两个想法折磨得快要疯掉了，翻找的同时动作愈发粗暴，像个粗鲁的酒鬼。  
莫扎特终于停下了手上的动作。看着乱糟糟的房间，莫扎特站在了窗口边，低下了棕色的脑袋，正午的阳光给他的发丝镀上了一层金色。  
终于，他舔了舔嘴唇，哑声说道：“什么狗屁天使和罪恶，我不信这个。”  
“大师，希望你能来今天的音乐节宴会，今晚是我。”  
他抬眼看向某个角落，然后大步离开了房间，高跟在地板上敲出一声声沉闷的音调。  
莫扎特像昨天那样，在门口突然转过了头，看向那扇窗，眼神是刻意浓重的冷淡，反而像几欲喷射而出的火焰。  
今天是维也纳的音乐节，酒吧和广场人满为患，彩色的灯光照亮了整座城，民众的欢呼和乐团的奏乐响彻黑夜。  
宫廷里一如既往的热闹，每至音乐节，贵族都会在宫殿里举办盛大的宴会，身负盛名的音乐大师往往会成为其中的焦点和领头人，他们身披花簇，身着正装，戴着精致的半面具，指挥乐团奏响一首从未被大众听闻的交响乐。他们每年都因此艳惊四座，获得惊人甜美的赞誉和更多鲜红的玫瑰。他们可以在闪耀的灯光下揭开自己的面具，露出平凡或俊美的红扑扑的脸庞，接受加身的荣耀。  
萨列里参加过不止一次，他优雅地挥舞着指挥棒，用不同的面具遮住面孔。但除了他第一次参加的音乐节外，再无人能目睹灯光下美丽面孔中那一抹谦虚又自豪的微笑。  
今夜，无人提起往日的指挥人。  
把自己打扮得齐整艳丽的贵族们慵懒而不失优雅地讨论着今日即将出现的焦点。身处社交圈的中心人士早早猜到可能登台的人，但又不动声色地掩着嘴。若要他开口猜测，他必会遮掩又得意地说道：“定是那朵最漂亮的玫瑰，您知道的。”  
灯光突然暗下来，几声惊叫使贵族的谈论声低了下来。  
突然，大提琴开始拉响，小号被吹响，音乐一瞬间使人震耳欲聋。此时男女还未在乐团前等待，他们站在一个个小圆桌旁谈天说地，被奏乐猝不及防地侵略。  
这多像一个幼稚的恶作剧，但随之而来的是却是使人迷醉的高调的交响乐。他们沉醉其中，以最直白的感官感受着最深沉的音乐。  
某处无人的角落里，散发着无法被形容的气息。那里本该有个人。  
二楼的灯光还有一处亮着，那个正对着乐团的阳台上，站着一个奇装异服的神秘人。  
神秘人头顶上亮着白灯和橙灯，将他嘴唇和下巴的轮廓削得锋利。他头戴一顶宽大的女士礼帽，帽边翘起，花色鲜艳，顶上插着一根漂亮的蓝色羽毛。帽子遮住他大半的头发，却仍有几根棕黑色的发丝不羁地钻出来，落在金色的面具上。他若要待在一楼，定不可能不被所有的眼光注意。像是一个漂亮的贵族少女和瘦削的贵族绅士被糅合在同一个躯体里，他打着黑色的蝴蝶结和蕾丝的领巾，也穿着围脖的丝巾和低胸的胸衣。一边是罩着丝网的黑色长外套，一边是束腰和蓬松的长裙，中间部分似是紧密无痕地被缝合起来。  
他有力地挥舞着手臂，身份已不言而喻。  
人们转过头，看向那台上奇异的人。和正在耳边回荡的音乐一样，那美让人惊心动魄，不寒而栗。有的人开始呼吸急促起来。  
随着一声绵长轻盈的收尾，那人用力握紧了双手，像是把属于他的音乐和得到的心脏都抓了回来。有人的心脏不自觉地紧绷。  
第一声掌声响起后，如同扩散的水波一样席卷整个厅堂，所有人都开始鼓掌，很多人抓起桌上的玫瑰花束向二楼扔去。  
但二楼实在太高，人又站得太远。只有一朵被落下玫瑰突破楼层的高度，落在指挥人的脚边。  
指挥人看向抛出那朵玫瑰的男人，那位身着白西装的人手里还拿着一支玫瑰，向他举高。  
指挥人似是露出一个微笑，他弯腰捡起玫瑰，用拿着玫瑰花的右手贴在嘴边，将脸上的面具摘下，抛了出去。  
那人伸手接住了面具，冲他一笑，戴在了脸上，覆盖住英俊的面孔。  
指挥人的面孔仍藏在阴影下，但他眼皮下是闪亮的金箔，五官一下子明晰，叫人能仔细辨认出他来。  
“是莫扎特。”情理之中，意料之外。  
莫扎特没有摘帽，享受了热烈的掌声后，他优雅地弯腰，看了眼某处圆桌，踏着高跟离开了阳台。  
戴着面具的人也离开了大厅，他似乎是走向了楼梯。  
莫扎特站在楼梯口，俯视戴着金色面具的男人无阻地通过了两个男仆把守的楼梯口，踏着楼梯一步步走上来，看到了立在二楼的莫扎特。  
像是一个无言的交流，两人眼神交汇。  
莫扎特笑了，朝他张开嘴唇，伸出了淡粉的舌头。  
这是多么直白的邀请。  
男人几步跨上来，搂住了莫扎特，低头吻住他的嘴唇。  
这来得太过激烈和急促。莫扎特似乎只想被服务，他搂着男人送上自己，不做挣扎和反应。因为男人高挑的身体，他的帽子被推掉，落在了地板上。他的上下唇被咬住，舌头被吸住，口腔被扫荡而过。嘴唇被松开时，他甚至有些急促地喘气。  
被细密的针脚缝合的蝴蝶结和领带难以解开，甚至难以想象这件衣服要怎么穿上。结束一个火辣催情的吻后，男人吻上了莫扎特故意露出的脖颈。一半的女士衣裙使莫扎特袒露了细长白嫩的脖子和锋利的锁骨。年轻而生机蓬勃的身体是如此坦诚地打开，是低垂的水果，吸收了足够的养分和阳光，汁水丰沛，果肉脆甜。  
从脖子到锁骨，流下的是暧昧的咬痕和吻痕。男人显然是情场老手，取悦情人的技巧让人难以招架，舔吮吸咬，即使是流连晚宴和欢乐谷的莫扎特也为此沉溺。  
但他似乎在刻意忽略着面前男人的动作。莫扎特按住男人的脑袋让他服务自己的锁骨和胸前，他略带迷离地喘着气，看着楼梯，似乎在期待着有人上来。  
莫扎特的女士胸衣并不合身，男性的腰身不够细软，为了放松自己的肺莫扎特只好挑宽松的衣裙，这让男人成功把衣领拽下莫扎特的肩头，露出他的胸口。  
莫扎特突然听到了急促的呼吸声和惊叫声。说来奇怪，在响彻厅堂的奏乐和嘈杂的鼓掌欢呼声中，他一直能听到脚下某处传来的呼吸声，清楚到能感受其中的情绪波动是有多么强烈。  
他直觉猜到了那是属于谁的痛苦和欢愉，他甚至在指挥过程中顿悟了甜蜜和痛苦的来源，但他心中突然燃起了无端的怒火。那无根之火是如此霸道和强烈，将莫扎特、萨列里和一个被引诱之人点燃，情欲和愤怒熊熊燃烧。  
楼道里响起了惊慌的脚步声，那声音本不该被人间的耳朵所听见，但莫扎特在这。  
莫扎特一下子快乐极了，但害怕逐渐淹没了他。似是因为情绪波动太过强烈，他隐隐感受到萨列里正在逃走。  
他一用力就推开了面前的男人。男人一脸难以置信的表情，伸手要抓莫扎特的手腕。莫扎特脸上的情绪完全消失了。他五官浓重，眼瞳颜色像滴入清水稀释了一般，变成了冰冷的浅色，似乎随时就会化成两把尖刀。他脸颊上因欲望染上的红晕飞快褪去。  
莫扎特看了眼男人，便丢下僵住不敢动手的男人，跳下了楼梯，像一股风似的跑出了楼道。  
3「他想要消失」  
其实当莫扎特刚踏进庭院时，萨列里的意识已经清醒了。他清晰地记得昨晚发生的一切，仍惊讶于“自己还活着”这个显而易见的现实。他能看见周围的环境，能听见窗外的鸟鸣和争执，能闻到房间里因久不打扫而散发的腐朽的尘土味道。  
但没有人知道他的存在。  
莫扎特在房间里胡乱走动，仆人在门口四处张望，没有人看见萨列里就站在那个角落，默不作声地注视着这件怪事的发生。  
萨列里站着，缓慢地发现自己身体的异常。他像是一个已经溺在海水中浸了一夜的人，感觉不到自己冻僵的意识和身体。现在他渐渐清醒过来，发现自己只是一副空荡荡的躯壳，里面不再盛有七情六欲。但他已经无法上岸了。  
他像一个流浪者，穿过庭院的大门，走过铺着青砖的小巷，看见人山人海的广场，双手想抚过路边的绿植，却像空气般穿透了过去。  
无人能看见他，无人能听到他，无人能感受他。  
除了莫扎特。  
他像一个普通人一样立在圆桌旁，他似乎无欲无求，身处寂静的峡谷。  
莫扎特出现了，他向萨列里的身躯里倾倒了魔药，那神秘的液体化作人类最寻常的情感，最深刻的情感。它们盈满了他，他为此又活了一次。  
然后，又渐渐死寂。  
像追寻着美味的第二口，他的身体遵从最本能的意识，寻找着能让他再活过来的魔药。  
上了台阶，萨列里又看到了莫扎特。  
莫扎特听到了萨列里。  
他不是！萨列里内心的声音朝他怒吼。  
萨列里慌乱地逃走了。  
莫扎特赤着脚哒哒跑过室外花园的石砖路，因为下半身穿着带裙撑的长裙，他跑的时候还要将裙摆提起。他在月光下追逐着那个影子，像是在花园里寻找着兔子的爱丽丝。  
但他没有找到他，他甚至在花园里迷了路。  
莫扎特终于停下了脚步。他的赤足已经沾上了碎石和灰尘，漂亮的棕黄色头发垂在两鬓，双眼暗淡下来。一瞬间，他似乎要就此消失。  
在这一天，有婴儿降世，有凡人去世，但月亮依旧升上夜空，在细碎的星辰间放出柔和的月光。  
萨列里在一栋大宅的阳台上抬头看天。他不知此宅姓甚名甚，甚至从未仔细认识过它。萨列里只是不想回去，熟悉的环境总会带来太多过去的记忆和情绪，而他不再需要回忆。他随意走进了一栋宅院——毕竟他不会被任何人或物阻拦。  
这个阳台宽敞，视野辽阔，还摆着遮阳伞和摇椅，显然主人很会享受。但萨列里只是站在月亮下，手虚扶着大理石护栏，仿佛一潭沉寂的死水。  
足尖点地，如同投入死水中的一粒石子，唤醒了萨列里。萨列里转过头去，是扇动着一双洁白翅膀的莫扎特。哪怕他比白天的莫扎特多了双非人的羽翼，萨列里还是有点难堪地故意转回了头不去看他。  
“安东尼奥·萨列里？”他尾音一翘，似乎是在发问。  
萨列里微不可闻地呼出一口气(虽然他已不再需要空气)，回应道：“尊敬的阁下，您有何指导？”  
“你不为此后悔？”他歪头笑。  
萨列里抿着嘴低头沉思了一会儿，刚要开口，天使又傲慢地打断了他的话：  
“当然这已经不重要了，你无法回头。”  
“但莫扎特一直在找你。”套着沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特的皮囊的天使说道。  
萨列里看了天使一眼。  
“…他能看到我对吗？因为阁下？”他带着试探问道。  
天使挑起了眉毛，回道：“因为他是我选择降临的躯体，被选中的人总会有所获得。”  
他笑了一声，又说：“他看不到也听不清。你本已远离人类，是莫扎特又要把你拉回来，毕竟他是女神的眷者。”  
萨列里沉默。  
“你似乎不常被人提起。”天使转移了话题，“在人间留的痕迹越少，会越快离开。在莫扎特登上二楼的时候，你近乎要消失了。”  
他装作打量了萨列里一番的样子，道：“失去莫扎特不过大半个月升月落，你又快要消散了。”  
是吗。萨列里在心里默念。  
他内心又泛起了波澜。他与莫扎特不过几面之缘，却因彼此音乐将命运线相织成无法解开的死结。他因莫扎特从繁华人间坠落，身上本就寥寥无几的命运丝线一一断裂，结果是莫扎特死死地拉住他。  
“消散以后，我会去往哪里……”萨列里喃喃自语。  
天使自然拥有答案：“不会是天堂，不会在人间游荡，可能是地狱，可能化作虚无。”  
萨列里只能微微一笑。  
“莫扎特会愿意留住你的。”天使笑道。  
萨列里听罢，轻声说：“那我变成这样，又成了什么呢？”  
“抛去了过于复杂沉重的情感，舍弃了过去，现在和未来的自己。”天使用中肯的语气说。  
“我现在已经对过去坦然接受了，可能是抛弃了情感的缘故吧，”萨列里看着月亮，浅笑道，“我的一生有音乐相伴已经足够，无妻无子已经了无牵挂。说来惭愧，遇见莫扎特的音乐后，我已很难再写出让自己满意的乐谱了，这让我日日夜夜痛苦非凡。就此脱离苦楚听上去不负责任，但确实是我内心最真实的想法。”  
“但人的感情并非全是负面的影响。”天使有些遗憾地说。他身上似乎带上了人的情绪，脸上的表情发生了变化。  
“很遗憾我无法再享受它们了。”萨列里说道。他的身形在天使眼中几乎透明。  
天使非常人性化地叹了口气，这是他第一次做这个动作。  
“我可以给你一个选择。”他说。  
“如果将我拥有的双翅给你，你就能拥有穿梭天堂人间和地狱的权利，当然地狱是很讨人厌很危险的，我不建议这样做。”天使像是聊天一样说着。他本来看着远方，说完立即转头看向萨列里的表情。  
萨列里依旧是那个很浅的微笑。  
天使举手做投降的样子，脸上是捉弄不成功的郁闷样子，生动得像极了莫扎特。他本是端着一副冷淡严肃的表情，是站在壁画里的金发天使，现在却真正站在了人间。  
“好吧，我开玩笑的。”天使说，“我的翅膀不能给你，它们很重要，而且据说失去它们的天使会被惩罚。我只能给你一根羽毛，它也很珍贵的！”  
萨列里目光微微柔软，他轻声问：“那我能拿这个做什么呢？”  
天使的洁白无瑕的羽翼缓缓收拢，向前卷曲。他向羽翼伸手，一根羽毛从翅尖摇晃着落下，无视了屋顶的风，落在了天使的手掌心。  
天使举着羽毛道：“这是选择的权利。我可以将它给你，你拥有它，将它送给你人间牵挂之人，他就能看见你，听见你，感受你，而你则共享了他在人间的居住权利。”  
“这就是它的用途？”萨列里问道。  
天使回答：“这是媒介，是承载我的能力的躯壳。除此之外，它只是一个很坚韧的羽毛而已。”  
萨列里笑了一下。  
新一天的太阳升起，阳光毫不吝啬地照在大地上。莫扎特从睡梦中醒来，他睁开眼，第一眼看到的是床头边上一只做工精细的羽毛笔，洁白的羽丝在光下闪着漂亮的光。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 写得不好，请见谅，感谢您的阅读。


End file.
